Broken Shards
by Minimin-chan
Summary: AU Two years ago, Ohjiro left Misaki. Now her personality has totally changed and has a cold and icy heart. So what happens when Ohjiro comes back? OxM
1. Chapter 1

**I've recently have gotten obsessed with Angelic layer again…. Anyways this is based on the anime version.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angelic Layer because it belongs to CLAMP, therefore it is not mine**

**Broken Shards**

First-year Misaki Suzuhara walked down the hall with her best friend Tamayo Kizaki. Her brown hair touched the shoulders of her high school uniform except for the long pieces of hair in the front of her ears. Her cool and separate personality drew the attention of the high school boys around her though they feared her sharp tongue and Tamayo's secret kung-fu.

'I wonder what _**he**_'s doing.' Misaki thought for the millionth time, her mind wandering away from Tamayo ranting about Kotarou. 'He's probably surrounded by girls, where ever he is. Though, he's probably trying to politely ignore them because he's so nice. Pfft! That's so him' She stifled a small smile.

"-I mean what the heck he's like such an idiot. His family owns their own dojo and he still can't fend off my attacks. It's almost sad, ne Misakichi?"

"Um yeah," Misaki replied. "He's-"

"Hey Suzuhara-san!" Someone cheered.

"Get lost you loser!" Misaki yelled, her blue eyes turning into icy daggers. "Gosh… people are so annoying sometimes." Tamayo sighed. She just couldn't get used to how much Misaki changed two years ago. Were the eighth grade teachers really that more brutal than she remembered?

"Hey Misakichi, how's your sister Hikaru?" Tamayo changed the subject. "Is she coming to visit soon from the university?"

"I don't know maybe. She said that she finished some major tests and she might have some free time." The bell rang.

"We should probably hurry."

"…maybe… Hey! Watch it!" Misaki yelled. She turned around to insult at who ever that was. "Naa? _**Ohjiro-san**_?!" She exclaimed, relapsing into her old speech.

"Misaki-chan!" Ohjiro said, smiling. "It's good to see you again!" SLAP!

"You _bastard_!" Misaki screamed. She then turned and ran the other direction.

"What… did I do?" Ohjiro asked, putting his hand where Misaki had slapped him.

"Baka! You're the one who made her change, didn't you?!" Tamayo yelled at Ohjiro. "Misakichi! Misakichi! Matte!!!"

Misaki POV

Misaki did not stop running until she was by herself on the roof, her thinking spot. "Why…? Why did he…?" she asked herself as a wave of unwanted memories flooded her mind.

flashback

'_She was going to do it today surely' Misaki thought, barely feeling the raindrops hit her head. 'She would tell Ohjiro how she felt.' "Ano Ohjiro-san-"_

"_Misaki-chan- wait you can go first," He said smiling. He held up an umbrella over their heads._

"_No… You go first Ohjiro-san."_

"_Misaki-chan, you know how my brother works for that big toy company?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Well he got invited to look at companies in the United States and also England… I'm going with him."_

"_What?! You're leaving Japan?! When?!"_

"_Tomorrow."_

"_Tomorrow?!"_

"_Yes, so this is good bye Misaki-chan." He left her at her in front of her house and walked away. Misaki fell to her knees._

"_O-ohjiro-san…"Misaki looked up towards the sky, letting the rain mix with her tears._

end flashback

'She would make him regret it,' she decided finally. 'He would regret…. ever leaving her!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol it was fun/annoying to make the letter! Also, I'm not talking about Rin Sohma or any other Rins- that's what I call my friend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer- Clamp does!**

**Broken Shards**

"Misakichi! Where the hell were you hiding?!" Tamayo yelled at Misaki near their lockers. "I couldn't find you at all today! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Misaki lied sullenly. "Seriously, nothing's wrong with me at all. Anyways, I'm going to your house today."

"Eh? Why?"

"'Cause there isn't a fireplace at my house. (OMG something Rin would do…) I need to burn my fan mail- I got at least ten today saying: _**'I'll beat up that new transfer student for you if you'll be my girlfriend!'**_What idiots!" Misaki said while rolling her eyes. "I mean that'd be nice but…" Tamayo slung her heavy backpack on her shoulder.

"Why are you so mad at Ohjiro, Misakichi?" Tamayo asked. "You liked him well enough two years ago, why such a change in attitude towards him?" Tamayo hoped that Misaki would entrust her with the secret reason of why she had changed so much.

"People change," Misaki replied indifferently. "And that just so happened to be me." Tamayo sighed.

"If you really mean to come over, Kotarou-chan will be joining us." She said smiling. "I think he wants to surrender."

"He probably does after the way you've beat him up for the last 11 years of his life." (Tamayo started "practicing" when he was 4)

"What?! He's such a weakling!" Tamayo protested.

Ohjiro, and Icchan's house maybe???

"How was your first day back, cousin?" Wizard asked. "By the looks of it, someone doesn't like you." Wizard eyed the slap mark on the side of Ohjiro's face.

"Oh it was good," Ohjiro said calmly. "What did you do to your hair this time?"

"You can't change the subject that easily, Ohjiro," Wizard scolded softly. "And for your information, I just trimmed it a little. Won't Ichiro-san love it?"

"Not as much as he loved your dying your hair blue," Ohjiro chuckled, remembering the shocked look on his brother's face.

"And who slapped you?" Wizard reminded Ohjiro.

"It was… Misaki…"

"What?! Why would Hikaru's little sister slap you?"

"I don't know why."

"Then you should have asked her why, idiot!" Wizard hit his head in exasperation. "She'll never forgive you this way!"

"She disappeared for the rest of the day. And I don't think it's any of your business, cousin," Ohjiro said slightly turning red, seeing where their conversation was going. "I'm going out, bye"

'They're so funny those two.' Wizard watched Ohjiro escape. 'It'll be amusing seeing what we'll end up with.'

Tamayo's house

"Poor Kotarou-chan…" Misaki pitied him for putting through with Tamayo's aggressive behavior for so long. She tossed another letter into the fire.

"Ugh…" Kotarou was thrown onto the ground and was groaning.

"Ahaha!" Tamayo laughed victoriously. "See, Misakichi? He's such a weakling!"

"Uh-huh," She picked up a letter to look at it more closely. She felt like she recognized the handwriting… She suddenly realized whose letter it was and quickly threw it into the fire with a shocked expression on her face. "Ah! I think I should go home now! Bye Tamayo-chan, Kotarou-chan!"

"Eh?" Kotarou exclaimed after he revived. "Wait, Suzuhara!" Tamayo took a poker and extracted the letter from the fire. It was burned it places and barely readable.

_Dear Misa an_

_I wante_ _ ith y day but you disa_

_I'm sorry if ething to offen 'nt mean to do_

_on pur Wizard and I a ging to_

_visit soo_

_Ohjiro_

'Well, that doesn't help that much,' Tamayo thought. 'Oh well,' Then she turned around and attacked poor bruised Kotarou again.

Somewhere in Tokyo

'Why does my heart hurt so much? Why? Why?' Misaki asked herself. 'It didn't hurt this much when he left- why now?' Someone called out to her. She turned around.

"Misaki-chan," Ohjiro said softly. "We meet again."

"What do you want Ohjiro-san?" she replied, glaring.

"Uh… did I say anything this morning that upset you?"

"No, it's not about that."

"Why were you so angry then?" He asked in his ever-calm voice. It only upset Misaki further.

"Just leave me alone, Ohjiro-san! I hate you!"

"…hate …?" He asked in shock.

"I hate everything about you!" She turned around and started to leave. Ohjiro unconsciously reached out to her shoulder. She turned briefly and then ran off. It was long enough for Ohjiro to see the tears running down her face.

Misaki's house

"Hallo Misaki!" Hikaru welcomed cheerfully. "How was your day?"

"Horrible," Misaki replied while dashing up the stairs into her room. She slammed the door behind her.

"Eh? Misaki! What's wrong?"

'Why, Why, Why?!' Misaki mentally berated herself inside her room. "I'm such an idiot!" She sighed. 'Why can't things be as easy as when we were little?!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallos ppl! I'm sorry if you think this is getting repeative or going too fast cuz i think so too... but something big is going to happen next chapter! Miku-nee, Elle-chan and Yat-chan (sry!!!) im sorry if you don't understand anything cuz you haven't read the series yet!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angelic Layer, I only wish i did... like everyone else**

**Broken Shards**

'This… is getting annoying…,' Misaki sighed. For the past month, rumors had been flying about Ohjiro and her. Even worse, Ohjiro had been trying to confront her in school to talk. It almost seemed as if he was _everywhere_. 'What the heck!!! Has he become some sort of stalker?!' Misaki asked herself, annoyed. 'As if! He probably just wants to make up and be friends like we always have,' she thought sadly. 'Maybe we were never anything more than that- friends. After all, most people thought we were siblings before…' She stopped herself. There was no point in beating herself up over something that had already happened.

"Misakichi!" Tamayo called Misaki out of her train of thought. "I heard five people say that Ohjiro was secretly going out with your sister, and three people were arguing that Ohjiro was abusing you and did… _things_ to you!" Misaki sighed.

"None of those are true," she murmured. "Don't worry. You're the one who insisted I knew how to fight a little bit, remember?"

"Yeah but you never practice!"

"I think Kotarou-chan has enough to handle with just you practicing on him. Besides, Hikaru-neechan can help me. She always goes to that dojo with Wizard-san."

"Oh please! Kotarou-chan knows karate; he can fend off my attacks so they won't kill him," Tamayo replied. "If he can defend against my attacks, he can defend against yours!"

"…" Then, Misaki turned and made eye contact with Ohjiro. 'Not again,' she thought. "Tamayo-chan, let's go."

"Wait!" Misaki turned around and gave him the iciest glare she could. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks to watch them.

"Leave me alone Ohjiro-san!" She then turned around and walked off as if nothing happened.

"…Misaki…" he murmured softly.

Ohjiro POV

'She's purposely avoiding me, I know it.' He wished he could go to the nearest wall and hit his head against it slowly and repeatedly. What did he do wrong this time? Every time he got close to her, she ran away. 'I know she really doesn't hate me but why is she evading me like this?' he thought, remembering the tears in her eyes. He sighed. 'Maybe I should try something else.'

"Ah! Sorry!" A girl with straight black hair said as she bumped into him.

"It's ok," he replied. This had been happening very often since he came back and he had gotten used to it.

"My name is Akiko Shiratori. Please remember it… Ohjiro-kun," she asked batting her eyelashes.

'…This girl seems very… egoistic…' he thought, sweat dropping. "Um… how can I help you?"

"Ah! I was wondering… what you thought of me… Ohjiro-kun…?"

"… um… you seem to be very…"

"-Cute, right?" She laughed.

'… What is wrong with all of these girls?' he thought. 'Everyone except Misaki was like this. Misaki was special; _she_ didn't annoy him or try to get his attention in weird ways.

"… So I was wondering if you would forget that first-year and… go out with me….?" She asked with fake modesty. "I mean, it'd look better if you would go out with someone your own age like me."

"Huh? Um... well… I'll consider it…" he replied absentmindedly, his mind still on Misaki.

"Good," she smiled. 'You're all mine now,' she thought to herself.

Later at Misaki's house (Misaki POV)

'Stupid idiot,' Misaki thought. She hurt so much. It was as if Ohjiro had broken her heart into a million pieces, and every time she saw him, she felt as if those pieces were digging into her flesh. "What am I doing…?" she whispered as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"MISAKICHI!" Tamayo yelled through the receiver. "Are you there?!"

"Yes, stop yelling through the phone! I'm going to go deaf!"

"I DON'T YELL!!!!! Anyways, I heard from Ringo-san of the most mind-blowing rumor ever!!!" Misaki sighed.

"What has the gossip queen have to say about me this time?"

"It's not about you- it's about Ms. Popularity: Akiko Shiratori. Apparently, she has a thing for our resident Prince- Ohjiro-san." Tamayo waited eagerly for Misaki's reaction.

"Yeah, so?" Misaki fought to keep her voice normal.

"Well… according to Ringo-san, Shiratori asked him out- and he considered it."

"What?! Did he say _**yes**_?! Tell me!!!" she asked, distraught.

"…I don't know… but Ringo-san said that Shiratori was gloating…"

"…no… I can not… believe it…" Misaki said in a low whisper. "He likes Shiratori-san… ?"

"Misakichi?!" Tamayo asked alarmed. "Misakichi? Are you ok? Misakich-" Misaki hung up the phone.

"How… How can he do this to me? Am I really so unimportant that he doesn't… care how I feel?" she sobbed, falling deeper and deeper into despair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! Sorry it took so long- I do stupid things like playing computer solitare ^^; I actually finished this earlier in the week, but decided to upload it on Friday the Thirteenth so i could go "haha ANGST" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own angelic layer or the random furuba reference, i only own the plot.**

Tamayo waited impatiently at the school entrance. "What's taking Misaki so long?" She asked herself, cross. "She usually comes before now." She was very worried about her. 'Maybe I should not have done that yesterday. She seemed kind of shocked when I told her that Ohjiro-san _**might **_be going out with Shiratori. I just really wanted to see if he was the reason that she changed.' Suddenly, Tamayo heard a sudden yet familiar thud close by. She ran quickly around the corner. "Misakichi?!!!" She exclaimed. "Are you ok?!"

"Oh hello Tamayo-chan," Misaki said, rubbing the spot where she hit her head.

"Misakichi, I thought Kotarou and I got you out of the habit of being extremely clumsy!!!!" Tamayo yelled incredulous.

"Sorry I'm just out of it today!" She said while faking a smile. 'Why am I so shaken up by a rumor that might not even be true? I shouldn't assume yet... But Shiratori is way out of my league- how can I possibly compare to her?' she thought, depressed. "Tamayo-chan, I'm sorry that I made you wait for so long!"

"Gosh Misakichi, you're unusually cheerful today!" Tamayo remarked, noting her smile. 'Maybe it was just my imagination. It seems as if it didn't make as big an impact as I thought.'

"Let's go, Tamayo-chan! We're going to be late!"

"Yeah, we'd better," she replied as they both started to run into the high school. Misaki and Tamayo walked into the hallways full of the before-school crowd. Misaki could easily lose herself in the anonymousness of the bustling crowd. She could almost be in a state of peace- that is until the one voice she least wanted to hear shattered her completely.

"Misaki-chan!" She turned around to look at the face that made her heart. She struggled to hide the tears that were coming to her eyes. "Misaki-chan, wait. I need to tell you something. I finally realized… I-"

"…No" she said almost whispering. "Just- just leave me alone!!! I hate you!!!" Her voice rose to a scream. Everyone turned their heads to look at the ongoing drama.

"Oh… ok," he said with a strange expression on his face. "Ja ne." He turned as if to leave, with the odd look on his face hidden. Strange, if it was anyone but him, she would have thought that he was depressed or disappointed… or maybe even heartbroken…?

"Ohjiro!" Akiko Shiratori ran towards him and draped herself on top of him, oblivious to the tense atmosphere. Misaki stiffened at the display of affection and looked down as she clenched her trembling fists.

"I see how it is," she murmured. She looked straight into Ohjiro's eyes with fresh tears running down her face. "I hate you, Ohjiro!" She screamed. "Sayonara!" She turned around and ran as fast as she could.

"Hmph, what's her problem, ne Ohjiro-kun?" She said playfully.

"Shiratori-san… just… just leave." He said softly, brushing her hand off his shoulders. He then walked off, leaving them as well.

"Oh-ohjiro-kun?" She was nervous to see such a reaction in Ohjiro. She clenched her fists in anger. 'That girl…'

~*~

As soon as the bell rang, Misaki picked up her bag and started to leave. She did not want to put up with all of the blatant stares and the concerned questions. She just wanted to sob alone in a corner where no one would find her. However, this was not going to be the case.

"Look! It's the first-year!" The older girls sneered among themselves outside the school. There were all older girls who were all popular and friends with Shiratori.

"Well? What do you people want?" Misaki asked, still tense from what had happened this morning. She could already tell that this was going to be long and bothersome.

"What do we want she asks?! Ha! As if you don't know!" One girl laughed obnoxiously when she heard her. Misaki rolled her eyes. She hid her hurt self with the cold and icy one, using the same tactic she had done for the last few years. Maybe then they would leave her alone. She sighed slowly and deliberately, considering what would be the best comeback. "No, I don't. So would you please take the time to enlighten me with your superior knowledge? Since you apparently hate all first years?"

"Watch it," Another remarked. "There's five of us and only one of you."

"Oh, meaning that you're too scared to take on one measly girl by yourself?" Misaki retorted with all of her accumulated bitterness. "And I thought that third years were big and scary and threatening! So what do you want me for? Are you going to beat me up? Give me a lesson I won't forget?"

"Well you do certainly need to learn a lesson…" One girl pulled back her sleeve, threateningly.

"No, I'll handle this, Yoshiro-san," A girl said with iciness equivalent to Misaki's. She was obviously their leader. She pushed aside the sleeve-rolling up girl. "Suzuhara Misaki-san, you know exactly what we want: stay away from Mihara-san."

"Oh-ohjiro-san?" Her tough façade dissolved completely. "What-"

"You should leave him alone, now that he has a girlfriend." She retorted, unknowingly rubbing salt into Misaki's open wound.

"Yeah, you have always been too close to Mihara-san." one remarked. "You should just let them be happy. I saw her ask him out myself. His very essence implied 'yes' when she asked him out. It was a scene worthy of a shoujo manga."

"…Is that so?" She said, reaching dangerous levels. "If they are so well matched for each other, why are you taking this up with me?" This made the other girls stop in their tracks. "Well?" She asked them. "I'm a threat, aren't I? You think that I'm making a fool out of Shiratori, huh? Well you won't have to worry about that anymore!" With that, Misaki stormed off, leaving the girls in a state of shock and defeat.

A person in the shadows moved forward but then faltered. When she walked past, he saw her look of deep despair and knew that confrontation was inevitable.

"…Misaki," Ohjiro whispered, followed her silently.

~*~

It was slightly windy and cold on top of the school. The concrete roof was surrounded by a fence that was rusted and weathered. Misaki stood at the edge of the building where there was a gap in the fence. Her eyes were closed in a serene manner, as if she was not preparing to jump off a building.

"Just relax," she muttered to herself. "It'll be just like jumping off a diving board except there's no water at the bottom." She took one foot off the ground as rapid footsteps raced towards her. A hand reached out and held her back.

"Misaki, What are you doing?!" Ohjiro cried out; she struggled but his strong hands restrained her from leaving the roof top to the painless, hard ground.

"Go away," she screamed. "Go back to your happy life with and forget about me! You did that before, didn't you?"

"What?" He loosened his grip in shock.

"Two years ago, you abandoned me, Ohjiro," Her face was still turned away from him. "It hurt, it hurt so much… I didn't know what to do with myself… I was so alone."

"I- I didn't realize…" She turned around to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Ohjiro, couldn't you tell?" Tears ran down from her sky blue eyes; the thought of suicide was far from her mind. "Couldn't you tell that I am in love with you?" She looked at his shocked face with despair and turned her head. "Am I that unimportant to you… am I so insignificant that my feelings don't matter…?"

"No," He denied. "Of course I care about you-"

"You're lying!" She cried, clenching her fists together. "You love Shiratori and-"

"Misaki, you are the most important person to me, and that is the complete and absolute truth," he looked deeply into her eyes. Misaki stepped backwards nervously, except there was no ground beneath her.

"Aah" they both cried out; Misaki falling backwards. Ohjiro pulled her back towards the safety of the roof, plunging forward in her stead. He twisted and managed to grip the ledge. His fingers slid towards the edge but they were grasped by a small, shaking pair of hands.

"It'll be ok," she said, trying her hardest to keep him from falling. However, his fingers began to slide from her grasp.

"Misaki, let go," he whispered. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"No, never!" She said, horrified.

"Misaki, I love you." His fingertips slipped from her hold, falling, falling.

"OHJIRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
